fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
JumpStart Quests: Around the World
JumpStart Quests: Around the World is one of the JumpStart Quests series. In this game, you must help Reggie as he travels around the world to find gadgets that were stolen from Headquarters. Gameplay Introduction After a successful mission in Iceland, Reggie gets a message from Frankie that the evil scientist Dr. X has stolen a supply of Heat Melters, small spheres that easily put out fire. And he's hidden them somewhere in an Aztec temple in Mexico. Reggie needs two pieces of an ancient key to get into the pyramid & rescue the Heat Melters. Mexico Mexico City Reggie meets the president of Mexico City, who needs his help with the celebration of Mexican Independence Day. The president says as a tradition, he rings the bell of the famous church to begin the celebration. Unfortunately, his ladder is broken. The president tells Reggie that if he helps him ring the bell, he'll give the first piece of the ancient key. After earning the key, Reggie gets another message from Frankie who tells him that they just got information that the second piece is in the ancient city of Teotihuacan. Teotihuacan In Teotihuacan, Reggie meets the Cheif who really needs his help. The animals of the Aztec calendar have escaped, & the Cheif needs them back so the people will know when to harvest their crops. He tells Reggie that if he helps him, he'll give him the second piece of the ancient key. Now that Reggie has the two pieces, he puts the key together & the key leads him to the Sun Pyramid. When Reggie goes in & gets the Heat Melters, a gigantic burning mask on a mask tells Reggie that he'll never make it out of the Sun Pyramid alive. Reggie throws a Heat Melter at the mask, & it explodes & turns out to be Dr. X. Dr. X tells Reggie that he foiled his plans again, but he'll never catch him. Reggie disagrees saying that the Heat Melters are "too hot for even him". Suddenly, the Sun Pyramid starts to collapse. Reggie makes it out safely, but then he's chased by Dr. X in a rolling sphere-shaped vehicle! Luckily, Botley & Shark-Bot arrives to help lead Reggie into a spaceship. After the Sun Pyramid is destroyed, the spaceship travels into space. Galaxy On the spaceship, Reggie gets a message from Uncle Eli who tells him that special candy that helps people decide which side they're on has been taken from Headquarters & taken to a ship called the DEF Star. Uncle Eli tells Reggie that he needs two pieces of a device called the Hyperdrive to get into the DEF Star & get the side-telling candy quicker. Uncle Eli tells Reggie that the pieces are on the planets Revorex & Cryptonia. After getting the pieces & constructing the Hyperdrive, Reggie travels to the DEF Star & accidently gets hit by its tracker beam. Inside the DEF Star, Reggie meets Dr. X who tells him that Reggie is Dr. X's son. Reggie says that he's not & explains that he'll prove it. Both of the opponents take two pieces of the side-telling candy & eat them. Reggie was lucky, but Dr. X tells him to try another piece. So he does, & Reggie's tongue is black. He was all Dr. X's now, until he gets a message from Uncle Eli who tells him to concentrate on the force. And Reggie does, chews one more time, & his tongue is white. Dr. X presses the Self-Destruct button & Reggie escapes onto his ship. Unfortunately, the ship not working & Reggie finds out that banana is stuck is the engine. So Reggie calls Enos the monkey & Enos pulls the banana out of the engine. Reggie is able to escape the DEF Star as it explodes. Little Italy As Reggie rushes back to Earth, his spaceship mysteriously disappears & Reggie ends up falling to Earth. Luckily, Reggie his parachute & falls to Earth safely. After landing, Reggie finds himself in Little Italy where everyone looks like "little ants" from Reggie's point-of-view. Reggie then sees his communicator falling from the sky. But before he could grab it, Dr. X flies in, shrinks Reggie with a laser, & steals the communicator. Reggie tells the player that he/she has to help him find clues to find out where Dr. X is or Reggie is going to be stuck in Little Italy forever. After finding clues, Reggie finds Dr. X on the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Dr. X tells Reggie that he may have caught him, but he'll never un-shrink himself without his communicator. Fortunately, Reggie has a pet chameleon which helps him get the communicator, & Reggie becomes his normal self again. Then, Dr. X turns the tower into a rocket which lets him escape. However, Reggie uses his communicator to turn the chameleon into a dragon. Riding on the dragon, Reggie chases Dr. X. Unfortunately, the communicator said that it lost track of Dr. X. Category:Fan Fiction